


A Day in the Life

by shahrizai



Category: Earthian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-09
Updated: 2006-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1625465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahrizai/pseuds/shahrizai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Raphael - finding the miracles in every day of their otherwise mundane lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Man, was finding plotbunnies hard. I just went with drabble prompts. I really hope you like this - getting inside their heads was harder than I thought!
> 
> Written for Amasour
> 
> (AO3 note: So I found out after I wrote this for yuletide that another fic with the same name existed in this tiny fandom! My bad.)

 

 

**_\- A Day in the Life -_ **

**.Breathe.**

"Again, Michael-sama?"

"Don't you always say I'm clumsy?"

"Yes, but usually papercut clumsy, not biting your lip clumsy!"

"But Raphael, I do have a papercut - the jolt of getting it _caused_ me to bite my lip."

"So what do you want me to do, my lord?"

"What you always do."

Sighing, Raphael lifted the cut hand to his lips, softly kissing the pad of Michael's index finger. Slipping out his tongue, he could taste the tangy taste of blood...and hear Michael's sharp intake of breath.

"Like this, Michael-sama?" Rolling his tongue over the cut, he closed his eyes and stroked Michael's pulse.

"That's good enough, Raphael, thank you."

"What about your lip?" A double-edged smile on his face, Raphael leaned in and sucked on Michael's lower lip.

"Mmmmmm..."

Raphael was glad he never taught Michael how to use the pencil sharpener correctly.

**.Not Enough.**

It wasn't enough for Raphael, and it would never quite be enough. Being by Michael-sama's side was an important job, one of great honour, but not all that he wanted. He wanted to be by Michael's side by his choice, bound not by his career but love.

Of course, this was the world of angels. And so, for hour after hour, day after day, year after year, they went on ever the same, and Raphael wanted so much more.

**.Moon.**

From Michael's estate, the moon shone even brighter than on the Earth. And on nights like this, the full moon hanging over lightened flowers, Michael stood over Lucifel's grave. Only in the moon-tinged darkness would he think of his folly, that one night of unlawful ecstasy he and Lue shared.

Only then could he let his facade of a Godly angel fade.

**.Fold.**

"Fold," Gabriel sighed as she threw her cards down. "I've been doing horrible tonight!"

"Then maybe you should stop playing?"

"Raphael, that's just rude."

"Maybe we should have played strip instead!" Lucifel nudged Raphael in the shoulder, winking.

"I don't quite need to play strip poker to see Gabriel naked, you know." Gabriel and Michael blushed at the two's exchange.

"No, but hell, this makes it that much more fun!"

"Sister!"

**.Completion.**

_It's a sin, a sin, a sin to spill your seed like this_

Raphael stifled his thoughts as his hand slid up and down, stroking and shaming himself. _I already want him, I already need him, what is one more sin?_

_One more sin is one less day in Heaven._

_I don't need Heaven, Heaven is here, by his side._ Head thrown back, cock twitching, his sin was evident in his completion.

**.Temptation.**

Once, when asked, Michael had told him that he had indeed tried to tempt him. Raphael thought it for a lie, a convenient way to throw him off his guard so he could ask him for a favor regarding Chihaya.

But since that day, Raphael's mind churned over and over, trying to remember if, indeed, Michael had showed some attraction to him. And no matter how hard he thought, he realized that he wouldn't know. Every day between them was the same, filled with work and tea and words about the weather, Chihaya, Gabriel's cooking and memories of their schooldays. That was the way it had been for them for so long, if there was temptation, it was lived out in those moments, just like married couples lived day after day after day.

**.Thunder.**

Raphael liked thunderstorms. They were dark, moody and tumultuous, with flashes of bright brilliance, just like him. He knew he was just as remorseless and stern as the storm, bending to nothing. But then the lightning would strike, and the thunder would boom, and you knew you had just witnessed God's creations at their finest.

Michael often said that when Raphael smiled, it was an actual miracle like the clouds parting and letting the sun through after a storm.

No wonder he didn't smile often.

**.Close.**

"Raphael, come and look at these papers I received this morning."

Leaning over Michael's shoulder, Raphael glanced at the reports from Earth. Nothing unusual there. "Michael-sama?"

"Don't you figure it odd there hasn't been a crisis with Chihaya in a while? That boy always manages to get himself into trouble!" Turning around, he bumped noses with Raphael, still hovering beside him.

It was less than a second, more than a moment, that their eyes locked and their breaths escaped in a little gasp. Michael's tongue slipped out to lick his lips, Raphael pushed their foreheads together close, so close, and then in a flash they were back to master and subordinate, no longer just two men.

They both knew it was wrong, but they wondered at _closer yet_.

**.God.**

What is God, this omnipotent figure? What is faith, blind belief in God? What is life, breath granted from Him? What is love, a pittance given by Him?

Michael did not know. His world was no longer Eden, Valhalla and the universe of angels. His God was no longer there with him in his cell. His faith was broken by his wish for happiness for his adopted son. His life was nothing without the purpose of leading the angels with Raphael by his side. His love was no longer there, eradicated by the Black Cancer that claimed his sister, the world that named him Sinner for wanting his closest friend and said friend trying to kill his dearest son.

What is there, now that everything is gone?

**.Forever.**

Lucifel had asked him to make a vow, to pledge himself forever to the one he lusted after, the one he loved, the one he desired. And he did, never in words, but in his heart.

But now that heart was black, black like the cancer, black from the cancer. There was nothing left there. His soul wanted to save his people, save the angels. And that meant letting his heart die, his hopes, his dreams for what they could have had.

All Michael needed to do was ask, look at him and whisper the word 'forever'. But he did not, and now all they had was never.

There was no such thing for Raphael as forever.

 


End file.
